A meaningful thing
by Pekudi
Summary: Some of the moments with Madara were different. These were special moments and Hashirama remembers all of them. Some drabbles about their relationship.
1. Smile

**Smile**

_**The first time** _Hashirama saw him smile was at the cliff when everything was still alright and none of them knew that everything would be different soon.

It was a smile of happiness and hope and in Hashirama's eyes it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Because he had smiled, the other one did the same and there finally was someone able to understand him. Someone who wouldn't laugh at him but helped develop the idea that had grown inside his mind.

Because Madara was the best friend he had and they now shared a dream.

* * *

O O O

* * *

_**The last time **_he saw Madara smile in a happy way was at the cliff when everything seemed to be alright again.

It took time but Hashirama finally felt like they were the friends they had been and when he saw him smile, just for a moment, he hoped the other felt the same.

...But this only made it far more difficult to accept the fact that it was the last glimmer of happiness he would be able to see on his friend's face.

Because whenever Madara smiled at him after this day it was a smile of anger or pure insanity.

* * *

O O O

* * *

I really hope you liked the first two drabbles. This is the first time I wrote something about Madara on my own and I'm not sure if I managed to..make it what I wanted it to be.

There will be some more. All about Madara from Hashiramas point of view.

I'd really appreciate reviews but I can't (and don't want to) force you. But please tell me if I made mistakes because english is not my first language. Thank you for reading this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hashirama, Madara or Naruto in general and I don't want to make money with this work. (But the drabbles are mine so please don't copy them without asking me. )


	2. Hatred

**Hatred**

_**The first time**_ Hashirama saw hatred in Madara's eyes was the day they stopped being two friends at a river bank. It was the moment the other realized that he was a thread for his little brother and even if he didn't want to admit it Hashirama knew that what he said was true. The next time they would meet everything would be different. It hurt.

But when the other turned around again and he saw these red eyes Hashirama realized Madara was hurt as well.

They felt the same and that made him hope they could be friends again.

* * *

OoooO

* * *

_**The last time**_ he saw hatred in Madara's eyes was the day he left. He turned around with this look on his face and Hashirama knew that this time it was to late. They had had a second chance and it was over now. The other hated this village, hated their dream, everything he had sworn to protect and even if Hashirama wanted to ignore it he felt it was over.

He let Madara leave and he hoped he wouldn't come back.

But he knew he would because at this point everything the other had left was hatred and pain.

* * *

The next two drabbles, I hope you like them as well.

If there is a feeling you would like me to write about feel free to tell me. I'll try to do so.

I'd really appreciate feedback and please tell me if I made mistakes because english is not my first language. Thank you for reading this!

And thank you for your reviews!


	3. Fear

**Fear**

_**The only time**_ Hashirama saw fear in Madara's eyes was the moment the other turned around and saw his little Brother fall. When he tried to make Madara agree to the peace treaty he inwardly hoped that the end of war would protect his friend from feeling more pain.

But Izuna made him refuse.

Many people began to call Madara a monster shortly after that day because he started fighting regardless of consequences. And when some asked themselves if there was anything he feared Hashirama was the only one who knew the truth.

Madara's only fear had already become reality.

* * *

_Thanks to everyone for reading this third chapter. I hope you liked the drabble. Feedback is much appreciated! _


End file.
